barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!
'''Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun '''is The 20th episode from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends". It is a remake of the Season 9 episode of "Let's Make Music". Plot Join Barney and his Friends about wee sing, & it's Fun about wee sing! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Curtis * Jeff * Danny * Jill * Keesha * Stephen * Kim * Kristen * Robert * Claire * Kelly * Hannah * Jonathan * Emily * Linda * Maria * Sean Abel * Lisa * Sally * Darla * Lillian * Shelley * Jean-Claude * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm * Melody Mouse * Little Bunny Foo Foo Songs # Barney Theme Song # Do-Re-Mi # The More We Get Together # Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land # Let's Play Together # Why? # Skidamarink # Head and Shoulders # The Finger Band # The Clapping Song # Walking Walking # Rickety Tickety # Little Peter Rabbit # What Should I Do? # The Alphabet Song # Bingo # Look At Me I'm Dancing # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # The Hokey Pokey # If You're Happy and You Know It # Do Your Ears Hang Low # We're Here Because We're Here # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy # Michael Finnigan/No, No, Yes, Yes # Once an Austrian # Grasshopper # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # Little Green Frog # Frog Round # Hide and Seek Chant # The Big Rock Candy Mountains (Song) # Howdy-Ho-Hiya # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Ring Around the Rosie # Follow Me # Grizzly Bear # Grasshoppers Three # The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee # Johnny Works With One Hammer # The Upward Trail # This is the Way We Wash Our Hands # Sarasponda # Baby Birds # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Nobody Likes Me # Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen # The Doodle-Det Quintet # The Marching Song # Viva La Campagnie # The Melody Song # The Magic of Music # Hickory Dickory Dock # You're My Special Friend # Time For the Show to Start # Going On a Bunny Hunt # Rig-A-Jig-Jig # Are You Sleepy? # Frère Jacques # I Am a Circus Cloud # I Am a Stratus Cloud # Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) # The Running Song # The Nightmare Song # Heffalumps & Woozles # Why Can't I # Don't Be Afraid It's OK # Happy Dancing # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a ponytail. * Keesha wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a little long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a long hair. * Jonathan wears the same green overalls with a dark blue shirt and blue sneakers. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two ponytail hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a two pony tails. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a hairstyle. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Happy Easter for Sean Abel and Barney Go Weebles. And a short hair. * Lisa wears the same purple overalls with violet dots over a pink shirt and white sneakers. And a little long hairstyle. * Sally wears the same red dress, white panty hose socks, and red dress shoes. And a long hairstyle. * Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "Camp Wannarunnaround". And a long hair. * Shelley wears the same clothes Jill wore in Come on Over to Barney's House. And a two pony tail. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Chip wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a short hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". And a hairstyle. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Camp Wannarunnaround". And a hairstyle. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a hairstyle. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a hairstyle. * When the Lisa say "Barney!". after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I'm A Builder". * When the Sean Abel say "Barney!". after Barney and Lisa are here, the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney, Lisa and Sean Abel are here, the sound clip is taken from "Three Wishes". * When the 2 child kids say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Three Lines, Three Corners". * During "Turkey in the Straw". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Melody Mouse & Kids vocal was taken from "Howdy, Friends!". * During "I Love You", Sean Abel, Sally, Emily, Jonathan, Hannah, Kim, Stephen, Jeff, Curtis and Kristen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Lisa, Maria, Chip, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Claire, Linda, Danny, Kelly, Lillian, Jean-Claude, Keesha and Jill are on Barney's left. * At the end, the Barney doll with a top hat, Short Ringmaster jacket, cane stick, and happy tap dancing shoes. * The same of Barney wear the same Short Ringmaster jacket from "Barney Live! In New York City". * The same top hat that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do That!". * The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "On Again, Off Again and The Best of Barney". * The same cane stick that Barney holds for the songs "Happy Dancin'", and "I Love You" was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Adventure Bus". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Are Special". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". * The Season 11-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Sweet Treats". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation